It's Just Masturbation
by Rei Ryuugazaki
Summary: Reposted from Wattpad. Sexual frustration is a killer no matter where you are.


Ryuugazaki: This was a request from a friend of mine that wanted to see a Kagome x Kikyo lemon.

Note (3/18/2017): This was originally posted on Wattpad but I'm gonna repost it here on FFN.

* * *

It's Just Masturbation, a Kagome x Kikyo fanfic

Another stressful day in the Sengoku Jidai and Kagome's had it. She's had it with Inuyasha's mixed signals, she's tired of walking, she's tired of searching for jewel shards, she's tired of being tired, and she's tired of being sexually frustrated. Yes. Sexually frustrated. Now, Kagome's never had sex with a man, but at slumber parties, she's experimented with Ayumi. Sometimes she's played around with Eri or Yuki, but Ayumi's always been her favourite.

But yes, sexual frustration is a pain in the arse especially when you're hanging around a half demon that can sense this discomfort. Lucky Kagome, Inuyasha held Shippou back when he wanted to bathe with her. Inuyasha held him back because he claims that Shippou bathes with her too much. As she bathed, she thought more and more of relieving her sexual tension, and soon masturbating became her goal for the night.

Kagome eased her aching muscled into the water of the hot springs and relaxed. She let the water caress her curves, and soak into her gritty skin. As she bathed and relaxed and as Inuyasha silently observed her from the trees, Kikyou approached, and yanked Kagome's hair. Kagome grabbed onto the hand that yanked her hair and pulled her into the hot spring. Whether or not Kagome was trying to drown her is questionable, but Kagome stopped holding down the clay pot when the bubbles stopped coming. The body floated and it eventually started moving. Damn it all, Kagome thought to herself. She thought Kikyou had died again. The body absorbed a blue light, and it sat up.

"I see my incarnation is trying to kill me."

"You pulled my hair, you deranged bitch." Kagome tried not to let it show that she was aroused by seeing Kikyou's form in thin clothes, but let's be real here - if you're a pansexual teenager with raging hormones then you're going to be aroused, that's just how it is. Kagome impulsively kissed Kikyou and was surprised at how soft her skin was. You don't expect a body formed from clay to have soft 'skin,' but Kikyou did and Kagome was grateful for it.

"Why did you do such a heinous action?" Kikyou questioned.

"Because you want me," Kagome smirked. "Don't lie; you know you do." Kikyou glared at her reincarnation as Kagome grabbed her breasts. "It's okay, too. Technically it's masturbation." She rolled her eyes. "You'll like it."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will... Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to be with a girl?"

"No."

"Well, you'll want to be with another one after me." She left kisses down her collarbone. Kikyou took that as a cue to remove her kimono. Kagome licked the cleft between her firm yet squishy breasts as she played with her nipples and held her waist towards the side of the hot spring. In the trees was Inuyasha, staring at the spectacle with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he also had a sense that it was coming. He was just somewhat disappointed that it wasn't him. He could've went and broke it up, but he also wanted to see what happens next.

Kikyou kicked off her hakama pants in a thrashing manner and Kagome made her way down to the velvet underground and licked. From her lips came honey, and she smelled like myrrh. Her skin felt like polar fleece, and she was very receptive. Soon her fingers entered the underground, and she heard the squishy sounds her fingers made going in and out, in and out. Kikyou blushed in embarrassment, but Kagome quelled her anxiety with a series of kisses up and down her neck. While Kagome was busy fingering Kikyou, Kikyou got clitical with Kagome. Kagome bit into Kikyou's skin in order to prevent herself from being too loud. Kagome's a bit loud when moaning. After their romp in the hot tub was well and done with both women quivering, hot, and sticky, they exchanged glances.

"You should go. Inuyasha will come for you."

"You should go, too."

"You first."

"No. I have to scrub myself clean." Kikyou obliged, dressed, and walked away. Then she came back and left Kagome with the same type of kiss Kagome gave to her. Inuyasha sat stunned in the tree, and watched Kagome bathe. He wondered when he was going to get that same type of treatment from the anachronistic miko. Kagome smirked as she got dressed and headed back to the camp. She thought, "Well... it was technically masturbation."


End file.
